Kids Channel
Kids Channel (formerly Knowledge Channel from 18 September 2007 to 15 September 2014) was a Mauritian free-to-air cartoon television channel owned and by Mauritius Broadcasting Corporation (MBC). The Knowledge Channel came into operation on 18 September 2007 playing cartoons, anime, teen sitcoms, game shows and educational children's TV series in both English and French. On 15 September 2014, the MBC renamed it to Kids Channel. At a certain time, the frequency went on live streaming of TV5Monde. The channel went off-air on 31 January 2015 and MBC reviewed their programming of all its channels. The closure also includes MBC News Channel. It was available on digital terrestrial television. History In December 2006, the MBC announced its intention to extend its services. The national public broadcaster would offer 12 new channels (mainly Knowledge Channel, Sports 11 and Ciné 12) to its subscribers as from 2007. The management initially planned to launch the new service on 12 March 2007, the national day of Mauritius, but was not able to do so. On 18 September 2007, the channel started broadcasting under the name of Knowledge Channel. During peak hours, it was broadcasting its children's programming. Recorded TV programs by TV5Monde and Voice of America were also aired. It had then ceased operations on 15 September 2014 to leave space for Kids Channel. During its prime time, TV shows produced by the Mauritius College of the Air (now the Open University of Mauritius) were aired. After the channel was closed on 31 January 2015, the MBC started broadcasting its animated series and other programs designed for children on MBC 1 during the morning and afternoon again, like it did before 2007. List of shows broadcast * 2020 * A Kind of Magic (Magic in French) * Adiboo Adventure: Inside the Human Body (Adibou: Aventure dans le Corps Humain in French) * Adventurers: Masters of Time * Angel's Friends * Ants * Ashley: The Growth of Monkey King * Atomic Betty * Atout 5 * Baby Backyardigans (Baby Backyardigans in French) * Baby Potter: The Series (Baby Potter: la série in French) * Back at the Barnyard (La Ferme en Folie in French) * Bernard * Boule et Bill * Brainy Bubbly Bug Buddies * Bubble Guppies (Bubulle Guppies in French) * Bugs' Adventures * C'est pas sorcier * Caillou * Cajou * Captain Biceps * Casper's Scare School (Casper, l'école de la peur in French) * CatDog (Michat-Michien in French) * [[:fr:Cédric_(comics)#Cartoon_series|Cédric]] * Chaplin & Co * Chocotte Minute * Christophe Colomb * Clic & Kat * Code Lyoko * Conch Bay * Cooking? Child’s Play! (La cuisine est un jeu d’enfants in French) * Crafty Kids Club (Brico Club in French) * Curious George (George le petit curieux in French) * Des chiffres et des lettres * Detective Bogey * Dinofroz * Dinosaur Train * Dofus, aux trésors de Kerubim * Dora the Explorer (Dora l’exploratrice in French) * Dragon Hunters (Chasseurs de Dragons in French) * Edouard et Martin * Fanta Babies: The Series (Fanta Babies: la série) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (Les Quatre Fantastiques in French) * Farhat: The Prince of The Desert * Fils de Wouf * Fish 'n' Chips * Flipper and Lopaka * FloopaLoo, Where Are You? (Flapacha, où es-tu? in French) * Foot 2 Rue * Football Stories * Franky Snow * Freefonix * Galactik Football * Geronimo Stilton * Gloria's House (Gloria et les autres in French) * Gnark Bugged * Go, Diego, Go! * Gofrette * Gormiti: Nature Unleashed * Grabouillon * Grachi * Grenadine and Peppermint (Grenadine et Mentalo in French) * How I Met Your Mother * House of Backyard (Maison de l'arrière-cour in French) * Hutos: The Flying House * Once Upon a Time... Planet Earth (Il était une fois... notre Terre in French) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Johnny Test * Jurassic Cubs (Petits Dinos in French) * Kaeloo * Kambu * Kangoo * Kid Paddle * Kirk * Kirikou découvre les animaux d'Afrique * Kobushi * Kung Foot * Kung Fu Masters of Zodiac: 12 Zodiac Way * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Kung Fu Panda: L'Incroyable Légende in French) * La Famille Pirate * La Fée Coquillette * Lazy Lucy (Façon Lucie in French) * Le Monde de Pahé * Le Petit Nicolas * Léon, (t)erreur de la savane * Léonard * Les Blagues de Toto * Les Dalton * Les Hydronautes * Les Minijusticiers * Les P'tites Poules * Les P'tits Diables * Li'l Elvis and the Truckstoppers (Li’l Elvis et les Truckstoppers in French) * Little Einsteins (Les Petits Einsteins in French) * Lou! * Louie (Didou in French) * Lulu Zipadoo (Lulu Vroumette in French) * Lulu's Islands (Les Mistigris in French) * Magic Planet * Manon * Marcelino * Marsupilami * Martin Morning (Martin Matin in French) * Martin Mystery (Martin Mystère in French) * Maya the Bee (Maya l'abeille in French) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (La Maison de Mickey in French) * Mikido * Mila raconte mille et une histoires * Mini-Loup * Minuscule * Moko, enfant du monde * Mon ami Grompf * Monk Little Dog (Monk: la Cata sur Pattes in French) * Mouk * Mr. Baby (Monsieur Bébé in French) * My Almost Famous Family * My Animal Family * Nelly & César * Nini Patalo * Noddy (Oui-Oui in French) * Nouky and Friends (Paco, Nouky et Lola in French) * Oscar's Oasis * OVNI * Ozie Boo! * Panshel * Pat & Stan * PAW Patrol (La Pat’ Patrouille in French) * Percy's Tiger Tales (Percy et ses amis in French) * Phantom 2040 * Pitt & Kantrop * Planet Sheen * Playtime Buddies * Pokémon * Prove It! * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * Rahan * Raymond * Ryan & Isabella: The Series (Ryan & Isabella: la série in French) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa, le Chat Siamois Chinois in French) * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * SamSam * Samson et Néon * Sandokan: The Tiger of Malaysia * Santa's Apprentice (L'apprenti Père Noël in French) * Secret Mission Adventures (Aventures de la mission secrète in French) * Shuriken School * Sid the Science Kid * Simba, the King Lion * Slayers * Skunk Fu! * Sophie's Misfortunes (Les Malheurs de Sophie in French) * SOS Croco * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * Spirou et Fantasio * Splash and Bubbles * SpongeBob SquarePants (Bob l'éponge in French) * T'choupi à l'école * T'choupi et Doudou * T'choupi et ses amis * Tales of Tatonka '' (Les Légendes de Tatonka in French)'' * Talis, le chevalier du temps * Team Galaxy * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Les Tortues Ninja in French) * Teletubbies * Telmo and Tula * Tendres Agneaux * The Amazing Splashinis (Les Splashinis étonnants in French) * The Amazing Spiez! (SpieZ! Nouvelle Génération in French) * The Beet Party * The Black Corsair * The Gloops * The Gnoufs (Les Gnoufs in French) * The Great Book of Nature * The Little Bear (Pluche, Riquet, Pat in French) * The Magic Roundabout (Le Manège Enchanté in French) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or in French) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Nimbols * The Old Testament * The Penguins of Madagascar (Les Pingouins de Madagascar in French) * The Simpsons * The Small Giant (La Petite Géante in French) * Thomas & Friends * Titeuf * Tony et Alberto * Totally Spies! * Triple Z * Trolls of Troy (Trolls de Troy in French) * Trotro * Trust Me, I’m a Genie (Diego et Ziggy in French) * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Turtle Hero * Van Dogh * Violetta * Virus Attack * Wakfu * Wallace and Gromit * Watch My Chops (Corneil et Bernie in French) * Winx Club * Yakari * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Zig & Sharko * Zoomix * Zou See also * MBC 1 * MBC 2 *Ciné 12 * Media of Mauritius *List of television channels in Mauritius References